


Fifteen Past Two

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Lucas is a friggin' scientist, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Lucas always gets his inspiration to work in the middle of the night. He can't help it, but Dawn doesn't usually mind.





	Fifteen Past Two

When the short pencil in Lucas’s grasp starts to get dull, the young researcher forgoes sharpening it once more. 

Instead, he rolls it off to the side and reaches into his open backpack for a new pencil. Then he gets back to work as if the hiccup never happened. 

His elbows are planted on the coffee table and his back is starting to ache after sitting on the carpeted floor for so long, but Lucas keeps on writing in a paradoxically tireless problem. 

Because despite it being way too late to be up crunching numbers, and late enough to the point where Lucas can feel his exhaustion begging him to rest, he keeps on calculating until every equation in his head is written down. 

Sometimes he wonders why he suddenly gets the urge to work in the middle of the night. If the wristwatch lying on the corner of the table is any indication, it’s fifteen past two at the moment. 

But yet, there Lucas sits, writing down equations and numbers into his notebook with a fresh pencil. His head starts to ache and his wrist begins to hurt with every number he writes, but he finds that even that cannot stop him. 

He felt a surge of ideas and possibilities hit him only moments ago, and he was desperate to get it all down before he forgot. 

He always got good ideas whenever he fell asleep, therefore, at one in the morning, Lucas left the bed that he and Dawn shared and went to her villa’s living room to work. 

In the midst of his calculations, Lucas put his pencil down for a moment and takes off his horn-rimmed glasses. He reaches up and puts his bare palm against his face, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

He looks at his wristwatch and sighs. Glancing at his notebook, he goes over every number to every letter, every dash and every symbol. 

With all of his brainpower, Lucas tries to see if his ideas came out the exact way he had imagined it in his head. 

After squinting at it hard enough, holding up the frame of his glasses in front of it once or twice, Lucas lets out an exhausted sigh. He places his glasses down and closes his notebook. 

There’s a subtle rustling noise in the background that Lucas can’t ignore. It’s not hard for him to pinpoint who it is. 

Quietly, Lucas gets up, stretches his back, and heads over to the villa bedroom. Even without his glasses, and without proper lighting, he sees Dawn resting on her queen sized bed. 

Lucas doesn’t speak as he sits on the edge of the mattress. He doesn’t have the strength too. 

The displacement of weight in the bed causes Dawn to stir. She’s still mostly asleep, but she shifts in his direction, acknowledging him in her semi-conscious state.

Lucas moves underneath the blankets to join her and immediately lets and warmth of the bed envelop him. 

He knows it’s very late, and he’s sorry for staying up. He wants to say it to her, but the sensation of Dawn wrapping his arms around his torso until she can touch his back is soothing. 

He tries to find the energy to whisper an apology into her hair, but he can’t, and she’s okay with that. 

Dawn shifts Lucas onto his back and settles her head on his chest, where she likes to be. Lucas doesn’t resist, and he doesn’t want to.

Lucas presses a kiss to Dawn’s forehead, then to her cheek. He runs a hand through her hair and lets the exhaustion in his body and mind lull him into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
